


I'm No Good At Goodbyes (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six seasons of Peter & Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Good At Goodbyes (VID)

Music: Train - "50 Ways to Say Goodbye"

 


End file.
